GOT YOU TRASH
by Hikari Vongola
Summary: di pagi hari mammon menyerahkan laporan pengeluaran pada bos nya. tapi, saat dia berada di kantor bos nya dia malah mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari bos nya. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bosnya? dan apa yang di ada di balik singgasana besar Xanxus? WARNING: LEMON, YAOI. xanxus birthday


Hweee... saya memang author yang sangat amat malas nulis. Hiks

Dan dalam kesempatan ultah papa Xanxus saya kasih hadiah fic Rated M.

Ini fic rated M saya yang pertama jika kurang memuaskan mohon maafkan saya yang kurang pengalaman untuk menulis.

Selamat menikmati... ^^

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

DISCLAIMER: KHR MILIK AMANO AKIRA SELAMANYA

WARNING: OOC BERAT, RATED M, LEMON, LIME, TYPO. dll.

GOT YOU TRASH

At Morning

Tok tok

Mammon mengetuk pintu ruangan bos nya.

"Bos, ini aku."

"Masuk lah." Perintah orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Mammon mendorong pintu itu pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh yang mengganggu bos nya yang terkenal sangat temperamental itu.

Saat memasuki ruangan itu Mammon melihat Xanxus (bos nya) hanya memakai kemeja yang kancing nya terbuka. Dia menghadap ke jendela sehingga dia tak bisa melihat wajah bos nya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Xanxus dingin. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Xanxus adalah orang dengan temperamen yang SANGAT buruk.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan laporan pengeluaran ini pada anda, Bos." Mammon menyerahkan sebuah map yang sudah jelas berisi laporan pengeluaran Varia.

"Hanya ini?" Xanxus memandang tajam Mammon.

"Ya." Mammon sedikit bergidik saat melihat mata Bos nya.

"Keluar dari sini." Perintah Xanxus mutlak.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Mammon segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tak mau menjadi sasaran lemparan bosnya yang mudah terpancing emosi.

"Sepertinya bulan ini kita banyak megeluarkan biaya, Xanxus?." Seseorang bicara pada Xanxus.

Laki – laki yang berbicara dengan Xanxus memiliki rambut perak dan dia hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran, dia duduk meringkuk di kursi besar Xanxus yang menghadap keluar jendela hingga Mammon tidak menyadari keberadaannya di sana.

"Sampah," Xaxus hanya mendesis tak suka dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan pria itu

Laki – laki itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Xanxus. Di peluknya tubuh kekar Xanxus dari belakang.

"Jangan rusak mood mu di pagi hari, Bos." Laki – laki itu memeluk erat tubuh Xanxus.

"Kalau begitu perbaiki mood ku, Squalo." Squalo yang mendengar perintah bos nya tersenyum nakal.

Dia membuka kemeja Xanxus yang belum di kancingkannya karena 'kegiatan' mereka semalam.

"Apa kau belum puas setelah semalam meng'hajar' ku, Xanxus." Squalo berbisik di telinga Xanxus.

"Jangan menggoda ku, sampah." Xanxus masih menghadap ke luar jendela.

Squalo menciumi bahu Xanxus. Lalu beranjak ke leher Xanxus. Tubuh laki – laki di depannya ini sangat sempurna. Kuat dan kokoh.

"Xanxus," Squalo berbisik mesra di telinga kiri Xanxus. Lalu mengecupnya pelan. Seakan menggodanya.

Bosan dengan punggung Xanxus, Squalo beralih ke bagian depan.

"Tubuh mu sangat sempurna, Xanxus." Squalo bergumam pelan. Namun masih dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Xanxus. Kontan saja Xanxus memamerkan seringaiannya.

"Kau suka, Sampah." Xanxus menatap kearah Squalo yang sedang mengagumi tubuh sempurna milik nya.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang akan bisa menolak pesona dari tubuh Xanxus. Tubuh kekar dan juga terlihat sangat maskulin. Goresan – goresan luka yang makin menambah kesan manly. Tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolak nya. Termasuk Squalo.

"Aku selalu menyukai tubuh ini." Squalo mengecup pelan tulang selangka Xanxus. Menyusurinya dengan lidah nya. Memeluk tubuh Xanxus dengan erat. Kemudian dia menjelajahi dada Xanxus dengan lidahnya. Kadang menciuminya pelan lalu menghisap nya.

Xanxus hanya memandang Squalo. Dia menyukai saat melihat Squalo yang sedang tenggelam di dalam nafsu. Mengeluarkan suara mendesah yang membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Tapi, dia masih menahan diri untuk tidak terangsang. Dia ingin tau bagaimana Squalo merangsang nya.

"Xanxus..." Squalo mendesahkan nama itu lagi.

Sedangkan seseorang yang di panggilnya hanya diam saja. Dia tak bergeming dari posisinya. Berdiri menghadap jendela dengan Squalo yang menggerayangi tubuh kekarnya.

Sedangkan Squalo semakin gencar menjelajahi tubuh bos nya itu.

Di belainya lagi wajah Xanxus. Lalu dia kecup bibir nya. Awalnya hanya kecupan – kecupan kecil tapi lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan liar. Squalo mencoba untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat bos nya. Menjilati bibir itu untuk meminta ijin masuk.

Mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan bawahannya ini Xanxus segera membuka bibirnya. Squalo yang telah di beri akses segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam gua lembab Xanxus. Dia menjelajahi semua yang ada di dalam sana. Mengabsen deretan gigi – gigi Xanxus. Mengecap rasa dari _Tequila _yang selalu di minum Xanxus. Bosan dengan deretan rapi Xanxus, Squalo mencoba menggoda lidah Xanxus untuk menari bersamanya. Dan, Berhasil.

Xanxus mulai ikut menggerakkan lidahnya bersama Squalo. Meliukkan dan menekan lidah Squalo. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Xanxus menahan lidah Squalo dan menghisapnya brutal. Squalo mendesah keras karena terkejut.

"Anghh..." Squalo mencoba untuk melawan, tapi itu semua sia sia. Entah sejak kapan Xanxus sudah merengkuh tubuh Squalo. Melingkarkan kedua lenganya di pinggang ramping. Menahan gerakan Squalo. Sedangkan Squlo hanya bisa pasrah. Dalam hati Squalo merasa senang karena dia berhasil membangkitkan hasrat bosnya tercinta.

Tangan Xanxus kini gantian bergrilia di tubuh Squalo. Tangan kanannya turun ke bawah. Mengelus bongkahan daging kenyal Squalo dari balik kemejanya yang menutupi bagian itu. Tak puas hanya dengan mengelus dari sisi luar Xanxus menyingkap kain yang menutupi pantat Squalo. Meremasnya dengan keras dan sesekali menamparnya.

"Akhh... nghhhhj." Squalo mendesah tertahan. Lidahnya masih di kulum oleh Xanxus.

Merasa sesak Squalo memukul pelan dada Xanxus.

"Angghhh... sesakkhhh." Squalo mencoba melepaskan ciumannya dengan Xanxus. Merasa iba Xanxus melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi dia tidak tinggal diam. Dengan segera Xanxus membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Squalo. Dia menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tubuh Squalo. Dijilatnya pelan dan di kecupi. Lama kelamaan dia menggigiti leher Squalo yang sudah di hiasi oleh bercak – bercak merah yang masih kentara.

"Xanshhh... " Squalo mendesah keenakan dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Xanxus.

"kau menikmati ini, Sampah." Xanxuis meremas pantat Squalo dengan keras.

"Ahhh..." Squalo makin mendesah keenakan.

Xanxus membalik tubuh Squalo. Dan membuat Squalo membelakanginya. Mempermudahnya menjamah leher Squalo yang selalu menggodanya untuk menmberikan tanda jika Squalo adalah miliknya SEORANG. Dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Squalo selain XANXUS.

Tangan xanxus juga mulai bergerak lagi. Kali ini dia menggenggam 'adik' Squalo yang sudah agak tegang.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Xanxus menyeriangai jahil saat melihat 'adik' Squalo yang mulai memerah.

"Xan,,, xus... ku mohon." Wajah Squalo memerah seperti buah apel.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sampah?" Xanxus menggerakkan tangannya dengan sangat perlahan. Sedangkan Squalo makin tersiksa.

'Katakan apa yang kau ingin kan." Xanxus berbisik pelan di telinga kiri Squalo.

"A, aku ingin cum." Squalo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"kau ingin 'keluar'?" Xanxus bertanya dengan nada merendahkan.

"Ku mohon." Squalo kini benar benar tak bisa menahan nafsunya. Cukup dengan sentuhan ringan di juniornya dan dia sudah sangat 'keras'.

"Baiklah sampah." Xanxus mulai menggerakkan tangannya di junior Squalo.

Perlahan dan lambat laun menjadi cepat dan cepat.

"Ahhh..." Squalo terus mendesah dibuatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menikmati perlakuan Xanxus.

"Kau menyukainya sampah?" Xanxus makin mempercepat sentuhannya di junior Squalo. Dia menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan ke bawah dengan cepat. Squalo hanya bisa menggenggam lengan Xanxus karena kaki nya terasa mati rasa karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Xanxus.

"Yahhh... nghh Xanxus. Aku ..." tubuh Squalo bergetar hebat. Xanxus bisa merasakan junior Squalo berkedut.

"Akkhhhh..." Squlo menjerit lega. Nafasnya memburu. Dia mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Sekarang giliran mu, sampah." Xanxus melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Squalo. Dia beranjak meninggalkan Squalo yang jatuh terduduk karena tak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya.

Xanxus mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Squalo. Dia memperhatikan Squalo yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Dia menatap lapar ke arah tubuh Squalo yang ada di depannya.

Squalo bangkit berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekati Xanxus dan berjongkok di depan gundukan celana Xanxus.

"Lakukan." Perintah Xanxus tegas.

Dengan perlahan Squalo membuka kancing celana Xanxus. Dan perlahan menurunkan zippernya. Di tariknya keluar junior big size milik Xanxus keluar dari sarang nya.

Squalo menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, sampah?" Xanxus menyeringai melihat ekspresi 'lapar' yang di tunjukkan oleh Squalo.

Squalo mulai menggenggam batang junior Xanxus. Mengocoknya dengan pelan. Dia melakukannya dengan perlahan. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannnya itu. Lama – kelamaan gerakan Squalo semakin cepat. Dia juga memainkan twinsball milik Xanxus.

"Masukkan sampah." Wajah Xanxus terlihat dingin. Squalo yang melihat wajah Xanxus dengan segera memasukkan junior Xanxus ke dalam mulutnya. Xanxus memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia sedikit menikmati 'pelayanan' yang diberikan oleh _Rain guardian_ ini.

"Mphh...nghhh..." Squalo terus mendesah saat dia mengulum _junior_ Xanxus di dalam mulutnya. Semakin lama dia semakin mempercepat kulumannya. Dia menghisab dan menjilati ujung _junior_ Xanxus dengan rakus. Seolah tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk merasakannya lagi. Sedangkan Xanxus, dia masih memejamkan matanya. Menghayati apa yang kini tengah dikerjakan sang uke.

"Cukup. Berdirilah Squalo." Xanxus meminta atau lebih tepatnya memerintah Squalo untuk berdiri di hadapannya.

Saat Squalo sudah berdiri dengan tegak, dengan cepat Xanxus kembali menarik lengan Squalo dan membuat pria berambut perak itu terduduk di pangkuannya. Dan dengan secepat kilat pula Xanxus melumat bibir pucat menggoda Squalo. Dengan brutal dia melumat, menghisab dan menggigit bibir Squalo hingga bibir itu memerah dan bengkak.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Squalo tangan kanan Xanxus menyusup ke belahan butt Squalo. Dan dengan perlahan dia memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus. Sontak saja hal ini membuat Squalo menjerit kesakitan.

Squalo yang kesakitan hendak melepaskan lumatan Xanxus. Namun apa daya. Kepalanya bdi tahan oleh Xanxus untuk tetap berada di tempatnya semula. Xanxus mekin melumat bibir Squalo. Seolah ingin membuat Squalo lupa dengan rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawah tubuh nya.

Merasa Squalo sudah cukup tengang Xanxus segera menggerakkan jari – jari nya yang ada di dalam _hole_ sempit Squalo yang sudah dapat dipastikan sudah berkali – kali dia rasakan. Xanxus masih menggerakkan jari – jari nya dengan pelan. Menunggu Squalo untuk merenggangkan otot - otot _hole_ yang akan memuaskan segala hasrat yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

"Annggghhh..." Squalo mendesah panjang. Sepertinya Xanxus mengenai sasaran yang di cari – carinya. Sekali lagi dia menyentuh titik itu dan reaksi yang sama dia dapatkan. Puas menggoda _hole_ itu dengan jari, sekarang saatnya hidangan utama pagi ini.

"Puaskan aku Squalo." Xanxus berbisik di telinga kiri Squalo dan mengulumnya.

"Ahhh..." desahan yang indah lagi – lgi mengalun di telinga Xanxus.

Mendengar perintah yang di berikan, Squalo segera mengangkat Buttnya. Dia memegang _junior_ Xanxus dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk berpegangan pada Xanxus untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Dengan perlahan Squalo mengarahkan _junior_ besar itu ke _sangkar_ kesukaannya.

"nghh..." Squalo meringis kesakitan. Padahal Xanxus sudah mempersiapkannya. Tapi, rasanya masih sangat sakit untuknya. _Hole_nya serasa sobek dan dipaksa untuk terbuka lebar. Sangat menyakitkan.

Karna nafsu yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi, dengan kasar Xanxus menurunkan pinggang Squalo dengan kasar.

"AARRGHHH..." Squalo berteriak kesakitan.

Setetes darah mengalir diantara pahanya.

Xanxus mengangkat tubuh Squalo tanpa melepaskan _juniornya_ yang sudah berada di 'rumah'nya yang nyaman dan hangat.

Dengan kasar Xanxus membenturkan punggung Squalo ke tembok. Sehingga saat ini dia terjepit oleh tembok dan tubuh Xanxus.

Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini Xanxus segera menggerakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan awalnya. Namun hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa detik saja gerakannya segera menjadi brutal dan tak terkendali. Dia seperti singa yang mengoyak mangsanya.

"Ahhh... Xanxus,,, nghhh." Squalo pun mendesah tak karuan. Antara rasa sakit karena _hole_nya yang terkoyak dan sweetspotnya yang tertubruk oleh _junior_ Xanxus yang terus bergerak dengan cepat dan kasar.

Tak ayal _junior _squalo yang sedari tadi dilupakan sedikit demi sedikit bangun dan mengacung. Xanxus yang merasakan _hole_ Squalo semakin sempit dan menjepitnya dengan kuat segera mempercepat gerakannya. Dia tau jika sebentar lagi Squalo akan mencapai klimaks nya. Dan dia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. _Junior_ Squalo semakin berkedut begitu juga dengan miliknya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Xan... xusshhh... nghhh.. akku.." Squalo memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuh tegap Xanxus.

"Gehh,.,," Xanxus hanya mendengus merasakan jepitan _hole_ Squalo.

"XANXUS..." Squalo menjerit dan memanggil nama Xanxus saat dia mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Emmhhh..." Xanxus menggeram saat dia menyusul Squalo beberapa saat Squalo mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Nafas Squalo saling memburu. Tangannya memeluk leher Xanxus dengan erat, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Dia begitu menikmati klimaksnya ditambah dengan cairan hangat yang baru saja memenuhi _hole_ nya. Bahkan saking banyaknya, cairan itu mengalir keluar dari _hole_ nya dan menetes jatuh ke lantai.

Mereka masih mempertahankan posisi itu. Hingga Xanxus mencium bibir Squalo dengan lembut. Tanpa nafsu. Hanya sebuah kecupan kilat.

"Kerja bagus,, sampah." Xanxus menggendong Squalo dan membawanya ke sofa yang tersedia di ruang kerjanya.

"Istirahatlah." Dia memakaikan kemeja kebesaran Squalo tanpa mengancingkan kemeja itu dan memangku tubuh Squalo yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bercak – bercak merah.

"Xanxus... _felice compleanno. ti amo_." (selamat ulang tahun. aku mencintaimu.)

Merasa kelelahan sudah menguasainya Squalo memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Xanxus.

"_I got you trash."_ Xanxus menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah kelelahan Squalo. Laki – laki yang selama ini telah mengisi hari harinya.

"I love you my guardian." Xanxus mengecup kepala Squalo dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

END

A.N

Hika : *baca dari atas sampe bawah*

Oke. Saya ga sangka kalau akhirnya saya buat fic dengan rated M.

Loxy : Master memang aneh. =="

Hika : Woy,,, rubah ubanan. Jahat bgt sih kamu sama mastermu satu ini. *pundung berat.*

Loxy : master sepertinya ini bukan waktu untuk pundung.

Squ : *datang bwa pedang* VOI BOCAH SIALAN. APA YANG KAU TULIS HAH?

Hika : *glek* *siapkabur* aaammmpuuunnnnn... ini buat hadia papa Xanxus yang ganteng. *lari kocarkacir*

Xanxus: biarkan saja bocah itu, Sampah. * tarik Squ pergi*

Loxy : karna master ilang ntah kemana dan XS mungkin lanjut kegiatan 'sakral' mereka, jadi.

MOHON REVIEW SEBANYAK BANYAKNYA.

Review akan sangat membantu author pemalas satu ini. Jadi sekali lagi buat para pembaca yang berkenan dan ikhlas memberikan review, master saya HIKARI VONGOLA akan sangat berterimakasih pada para pembaca yang terhormat. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat senang hati.


End file.
